Disruption of ligaments, such as the coracoclavicular ligament, is a common occurrence. In many cases, the injury can be treated conservatively and the only residual problem is that of a mild cosmetic deformity. Several groups of patients, however, do not tolerate the injury well. If the joint is reduced acutely and held reduced during the hearing phase, the native ligaments will heal restoring the stability of the joint.